The electrochemical fluorination of n-heptane provides a product mixture containing perfluoro-n-heptane (hexadecafluoroheptane), hydrogen fluoride, n-heptane, and a variety of intermediates of varying degree of fluorination. The perfluoro-n-heptane is a potentially valuable product, were it feasible to economically recover the material as a relatively pure product.